gdcfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
FPS
Un FPS (abréviation de First Person Shooter, jeu de tir à la première personne en français) est un des ennemis de Familles de France. Il s' agit d' un jeu vidéo, où le but principal est de tuer des formes de vies, souvent organiques, parfois synthétiques, mais toujours dans le même but final : transformer les adolescents si innocents et inscouciants, chantants de prime abord la marseillaise avec joie avant de faire leurs prières du soir, en brutes sanguinaires associales et athés, voire satanistes. Un peu d' histoire Les FPS commencent leur histoire codée avec Wolfenstein 3d ''en 1992, devellopé par le légendaire studio Id Software. Déjà moche à l' époque, il n' est aujourd' hui plus qu' utilisé pour innoculer la conjonctivite à des rongeurs dans les labos de bio-ingénirie. S' il était une révolution à l' époque, ce que l' on comprend bien quand on sait qu' il fut le premier jeu disposant de textures ainsi qu' un des précurseur de la 3d, il fut aussi le premier jeu polémique à cause de sa violence, ce que l' on comprend mal lorsque qu' on essaie vainement de distinguer les textures de sang parmis la bouillie pixellisée censée représenter les cadavres. La SPA américaine s' affola aussi du fait que l' on devait tuer des chiens (Curieusement, personne ne s' affola sur le fait qu' il faille tuer des humains, ce qui lanca en urgence une grande étude sociologique aux Etats-Unis pour connaitre le taux de zoophile dans la population). Id Software, attisé par le gout des dollards induit par le succés d' estime remporté par ''Wolfenstein 3d, vendu à plusieurs centaines de milliers d' exemplaires, travaille d' arrache pied, et lance un an plus tard Doom. Jeu qui lancera la perennité du FPS par un experience solo riche fais de . . . niveaux-couloir plein de monstres et de gros flingues bien phalliques (Le rechargement du fusil à pompe est bien mis en évidence), mais surtout par la revolution multi-joueur : en effet, Doom fut le premier jeu où l' on pouvait tuer autrui mais plus : votre collègue de bureau qui vous fait cocu, votre patron qui vous a refusé pour la 3eme fois en 2 semaines votre demande d' augmention, et meme des étrangers ! Succés assuré pour Id Software, qui venda plusieurs millions d' exemplaires de Doom. En 1994, Apogee Software, futur 3d Realms alias "mais oui, on va le sortir ce jeu, vous inquiétez pas !" sort Rise of the triad, un FPS où l' on pouvait enfin regarder en haut et en bas, mais franchement, tout le monde s' en foutait. En 1995 Id Software, lance Doom II, un "jeu complet", donc vendu au prix fort . . . qui aurait fort bien être put un mod amateur. Ce genre d' histoire se repetera pendant longtemps dans l' histoire du FPS, motivée par une profonde envie des editeurs de faire cracher plus de fric à leur fanboys (de cette tendance naitra les DLC). Mais d' autre raison peuvent être la cause de ce comportement. Dans l' actualité recente, nous pouvons par exempler citer Left4Dead 2, suite motivée car Gabe Newell a devellopé, en plus de certains jeux vidéo forts interessants (voir la suite de cet article), un complexe d' inferiorité sexuel puissant, nait dans le fait qu' à cause de son ventre imposant, il ne peut plus voir son sexe depuis 15 ans, et conséquence, ne peut plus se livrer depuis plusieurs années à sa scéance d' autoféllation, ce qui le décide à lancer, pour réaffirmer sa position phallique, une grande campagne de sodomies généralisées des 2,5 millions de joueurs de Left4Dead en "créant" une suite en un peine un an. Enfin . . . sa thérapie passera d' abord par les joueurs Xbox 360, puisqu' apparament, les PC-istes veulent moins se laisser faire. Euh où on en est ? Ah oui. En 1996, sort 2 FPS majeurs, un d' Id Software, un de 3d Realms. Celui de Id est Quake, premier vrai jeu en 3d, qui demandait une telle configuration matérielle à l' époque qu' il fera un bide. Bide d' où naitra Duke Nukem 3d, de 3d Realms, jeu qui met en scène un homosexuel refoulé qui devellope des tendances violentes envers les femmes (la preuve : dans le jeu, on peut tuer des femmes, plein) et les cochons. Ce jeu fera un bon succés, motivé notament par la grande mobilisation de la population américaine, insufflée par les Mormons, qui voyèrent en ce jeu une preuve de l' ascendance démoniaque des homosexuels. En 1997 sort Quake II, d' Id Software, bien décidé à appliquer la méthode Bill Gates afin de ne pas compromettre leur supprématie sur le monde du FPS. On incarne cette fois un phallus géant qui donne, dés la première minute de jeu, naissance à un soldat américain blanc qui doit sauver la terre d' homosexuels cybernétiques frustrés de ne plus avoir de couilles. Les Mormons mobilisent encore une fois la population américaine sur une nouvelle preuve du complot gay, et cette fois, ce Quake remporte un beau succés. Cette année sort aussi Goldeneye 007 ''sur Nitendo 64, encore un des meilleur FPS console aujourd' hui. FYI, on est aujourd' hui, à la rédaction de cet article, en 2009. Un an plus tard, sort 3 FPS forts importants : ''Unreal, premier FPS doté d' une IA. Tout le monde s' en foutait. Half Life, doté d' une IA ET de beaux graphismes. Ce dernier plus lui assura plusieurs millions d' exemplaires vendus et donna lieu à : un mod multijouer pseudo réaliste joué exclusivement par des autistes ne s' exprimant que par 4 termes (rush, plant, frag, headshot), Counter Strike et à la légende du PC-iste ne jurant que par les beaux graphismes par les consoleux (amusant lorsqu' on constate que ces derniers seraient pret à se saigner comme des porcs pour 100 pixels de plus). Et enfin, Tom Clancy' s Rainbow Six, premier FPS dit "tactique" par l' introduction d' infiltration dans le gameplay. Beaucoup de monde s' en fouta pour dire vrai, trop occupé à jouer à Counter Strike, en plus il était moche mais l' évolution du gameplay (qui a donc pris rien de moins que 6 ans) est assez importantante pour être notée. En 2000, le genre FPS accoucha de 2 produits importants : "La Bible de ce qu' il ne faut jamais faire quand on devellope un FPS" ou volontier abrègé Daikatana, ''devellope par le studio de John "SelfProclamedGod" Romero (connu notament pour avoir été game designer sur le premier Doom, et surtout, pour casser les couilles et trop ouvrir sa gueule) qu' il s' est payé aprés avoir été foutu à la porte par Ian Carmack. Aujourd' hui, John "Tempation" Romero gagne sa vie en devellopant des jeux pour téléphone cellulaire. Puis, ''Deus Ex, osmose parfaite entre FPS et RPG, doté en plus enfin d' un scénario interessant pour un FPS. Un jeu grandiose, aujourd' hui considéré comme une oeuvre majeure du jeu vidéo, et figure toujours en bonne place dans les classements des meilleurs jeux vidéos. Il fit un bide complet, total, et irréversible, les joueurs étant bien trop occupés à rejouer pour la 1044121481040846104eme fois Dust sur Counter Strike ou trouver le complet du paladin sur Diablo 2. En 2001, une nouvelle révolution vit le jour dans le petit monde du FPS : Halo : Combat Evoled, qui introduisit de nouveaux élements important dans le FPS : un Master Chief rose fluo jouable en multi joueur provoquant à coup sûr des crises d' ejaculations précoces, des armes sans recul afin de faciliter la visée, une lenteur d' escargot afin de s' adapter parfaitement au pad, des tas d' aides à la visée, inactivables, mais ça sert à rien : si on les désactives, d' autres s' activent, indésactivablent celles là, un POV à 70° pour ne pas gener le joueur dans la lenteur de ses déplacements, et des ennemis fluo reperables à 100m par un myope presbyte albinos daltonien. Le FPS console moderne était né. Et par extension dut au marché du jeu vidéo, le FPS moderne tout court. La suite de l' histoire du FPS jusqu' à nos jour, est le récit de sa déchéance quasi total (Seul quelques devellopeur est-européens résistent encore et toujours à l' envahisseur, comme Bohemia Interractive avec Arma ou GSC : Game World avec S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Shadow Of Tchernobyl, notament car ils sont infoutus de develloper sur consoles). Cela commença avec Deus Ex : invisible War, sacrifié sur l' autel de la Xbox pour s' ouvrir à un publique moins exigeant sur le gameplay : le jeu fit un four monumental, trop peu interessant pour les rares fans PC-istes, toujours trop complexe pour les consoleux. Bien d' autres séries suivront cette voie de la honte, parmie elle, notons Ghost Recon, Rainbow Six, et System shock, devenant le decevant Bioshock (quoique acclamé d' une part par la critique oubliant la totalitée des points faibles du jeu, et par les joueurs d' autres part, n' ayant sans doute jamais joué à Deus Ex ''ou ''System Shock ''. . .) C' est aussi l' histoire de licences exclusives aux consoles, la continuation de Halo pour la Xbox, l' apparition de Killzone, Resistance et autre pour Sony et des FPS tentant, de manière amusante de la part des HCG de s' adapter à la Wii Mote, clamée fut un temps comme le futur périphérique de référence du FPS console. Ces jeux, bien trop classiques pour avoir un interet quelquonque, ont été et sont surtout une bonne occasion pour des PC-istes de se moquer de leur camarades jouant sur consoles. La dernière évolution en date est ''Left4Dead 2, qui tente d' ouvrir le marché PC a un modèle économique jusqu' alors inconnu mais fréquent sur consoles : les pseudo suite vendue plein pot sortant d' années en années, avec plus ou moins de succés. Jouer aux FPS Le but des FPS est de tuer les méchants, quelque soit leur formes de vie. Dans les premiers FPS, les méchants étaient souvent des monstres, ou des extraterrestres, ce qui facilitait la tache du joueur in-game. Mais les FPS ont évolués (haha) en introduisant des ennemis Homo Sapiens, ce qui entrana une difficultée supplémentaire : la reconnaissance amis-ennemis Pour faciliter la vie du joueur, les devellopeurs de FPS ont standarisé la couleur de peau des PNJ dans les FPS. Ainsi : - Les heros sont des blancs ou des noirs donc des européens ou des américains - Tandis que les méchants peuvent ètre basanés (Terroristes, trafiquant de drogues, guerilleros, communistes . . .) ou jaunes (Vietcong, membres des triades ou Yakuzas, communistes . . .) A noter donc que les FPS se déroulant durant la seconde guerre mondiale sont plus dur, puisque les héros ET les méchants sont tous blanc ! Une règle ne change jamais : les femmes et les enfants sont toujours gentils. D' autres facteurs peuvent entrer en compte, sonores notament : quand des PNJ ont un accent ou de l' europe de l' est, ou allemand, ou chinois, il y a de forte chance qu' ils soient méchants. Ensuite vient le déplacement dans l' environement du FPS, condition necessaire pour recontrer les opposants avants de les passer par les armes. Là aussi, les devellopeurs aident beaucoup les joueurs en utilisant des patrons d' environements standarisés. Il sont de deux types. - Le niveau linéaire : Le plus fréquent. Le joueur commence d' un point A et doit arriver à un point en réalisant 2 sortes d' actions : tuer tous ce qui a la conscience de soi, et activer des mécanismes. Ce genre de niveaux à été introduit en 1992 par Wolfenstein 3d. Malgré son evidente simplicité, ce genre de niveau est toujours le plus utilisé en 2009 . . . Des mécaniques ont aussi été standarisés avec ce genre de niveau : par exemple, si vous voyez une série de porte dont l' une est d' une couleur légérement plus claire que les autres, c' est forcément celle là qu' il faut ouvrir. - Le niveau pseudo ouvert : Trés fréquent sur les FPS tactique comme Arma II ou les FPS/RPG comme Deus Ex mais aussi certains FPS classique (Far Cry), ce genre de niveau laisse le joueur libre de ses déplacement et des chemins à arpenter en laissant une contrainte : il y a un point B à tout de meme atteindre sur la carte. Enfin vient le temps de tuer son prochain; C' est l' action la plus simple, pas aidée par les devellopeurs (enfin . . . sauf sur Halo où l' on s' arrange bien pour que les ennemis soit visibles à 600 m); Pour ce faire, il faut pointer le curseur sur un ennemi, et appuyer sur la touche "tir" et attendre jusqu' à ce que suffisament de texture rouge apparaisse. La fréquence d' appartion des textures rouge dépend du niveau de difficulté. A noter que sur les FPS édités par Nitendo, la texture d' apparition n' est pas rouge, mais verte, voire transparante. Les FPS en multi Le FPS est l' un des genres les plus prisé en multi, comme le prouve la génération d' autistes qui osent encore jouer à Counter Strike (Voir même pire, sur des FPS online, donc prévus que pour ça, comme Team Fortress 2). Jouer en multi est comme jouer en solo, sauf qu' on joue contre des vrais humains. (Ce qui, d' aprés Familles de France, accélere le processus de débilisation) Le multi est donc un lieu sympa et convivial, où tout le monde peut avoir plaisir de tuer tout le monde tout en laissant place à l' imagination (Un joueur necrophile pourra par exemple s' imaginer violer virtuellement le cadavre d' un défunt, un mec passioné par l' armée suffisament con s' imaginé que "c' est comme ça en vrai, lol", ect) Le langage utilisé en multi diffère de celui des humains normaux : frag '': designe dans le langage militaire des grenades à fragmentation, et par extension, un meurtre virtuel sur un FPS en multi. ''rush : technique de noob ratant 99 % du temps, ce qui ne les obligent jamais de recommencer pourtant, ça ne rate jamais, consistant à foncer rapidement vers un lieu donné de la carte au début du round. L' avantage du rush, est de toujours avoir lieu au(x) même(s) endroit(s), ça ne rate jamais ça non plus, ce qui permet de préparer une tactique de défense, de fragger un max, faire une counter, et gagner. counter : signifie l' action de lancer une contre-attaque. On l' a fait généralement quand la quasi totalité de l' équipe adeverse à clamsé. Quand il viennent de tenter un rush par exemple. plant : signifie dans Counter Strike et certain FPS tactique l' action de déposé la bombe. On donne généralement au reste de l' équipe de lieux du "plant". L' avantage du plant est qu' il se situe TOUJOURS au meme endroit, jamais l' équipe adverse ne fera preuve d' imagination. Comme ça vaut aussi pour votre équipe, cela est synonyme de parties interminables. noob : joueur expérimenté mais utilisant des technique de débutants ou d' anti jeu. lame (anti jeu) : designe toutes actions deloyales ou manquant de flair play. Attendre devant les spawn avec un fusil de sniper est du lame. Placé des défenses sur des lieux innategnables par l' equipe adverse est du lame. spawn : designe l' endroit ou l' on réaparait quand on meurt. 99 % du temps, un joueur de l' équipe adverse attend devant. Le multijoueur au FPS donne lieux également à des compétions professionelles (99 % étrangement sur PC, notons le . . .) où no-liferie et autisme s' exprime avec autant de force que si elle pouvait être convertir en force mécanique, l' energie cinétique qui s' en degagerait pourrait fusionner 2 atomes d' hélium. Ca donne ça : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRMn1tj5-Nc Le FPS russe Caste à part dans le monde du FPS, la Russie produit des FPS. Plein. Et il ont tous un point commun reconnu comme objectif : il sont tous sans exeptions mauvais. La Russie ne semble donc pas être capable de developper le moindre FPS potable, pourtant, inéxorablement, elle s' acharne. Cela peut être parce que les Russes ont froid. Une étude démographique en effet prouve que les pays froids (Canada, France, Ukraine, Pologne, Biélorussie . . .) produisent beaucoup de FPS, tandis que les pays chauds (Cameroun, Rwanda, Mauritanie, Haiti . . .) ne produisent pas de FPS. Quand à savoir pourquoi les FPS russes sont si mauvais, une théorie tant à prouver que c' est parce que les Russes, vivants trop prés du cercle polaire nord, doivent consommer d' importantes quantitées de vodka pour se tenir au chaud, préférants, par culture, l' energie dégagée par l' ethanol en oxydation plutôt que l' energie retenue par des vetements chauds. Voir Aussi - Id Software - Bungie - Valve - DLC - DstarMDA - sodomie - PGM - Dieu-Sama - OrdMans - Codygno Catégorie:Genre